


Зарисовка #017 Кореш

by ava_lance



Series: Божественные шаги [27]
Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 20:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7188728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ava_lance/pseuds/ava_lance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Встань здесь и сделай зверскую рожу.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Зарисовка #017 Кореш

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Prompt #017 Sidekick](https://archiveofourown.org/works/927646) by [kurgaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurgaya/pseuds/kurgaya). 



> Примечания автора: Я даже не знаю, что это. Не флафф, не ангст, не драма. Оно просто есть. Оно так долго сидело в моей голове, так что вот.  
> Человеческое AU. Ичиго и Тоширо по 18-19 лет.

**Сторожевой пес**

— Знаешь, когда я слышал выражения типа «лучший друг поможет тебе спрятать тело», я и не думал, что мне придется делать это с тобой, — пробормотал Тоширо, лениво оглядывая незнакомца лет двадцати, распростертого на полу Клиники Куросаки.

Тощий рыжий молодой человек, стоящий рядом с телом с пластиковым стулом в руках, обернулся на голос. Его взволнованное лицо превратилось в одну сплошную улыбку.

— Тоширо, — сказал Ичиго, который был необычайно счастлив, что на месте предполагаемого убийства обнаружился кто-то еще. — Я забыл, что ты должен был прийти.

Его карие глаза вернулись к бездвижной груде на полу, метнулись к стулу. На другом конце комнаты Тоширо сложил руки на груди и выжидающе прислонился к дверному косяку.

Ичиго сонно поставил стул на пол.

— Помоги мне перенести этого парня на одну из кушеток, а?

Тоширо сжал губы, не в восторге от того, что на его реплику так и не ответили, но все же подошел ближе. Ичиго ткнул незнакомца носком ботинка. Ноль реакции.

— Тебе не хватает того врачебного альтруизма, который есть у твоего отца, — сухо заметил Тоширо.

— Отстань, — ответил Ичиго и нахмурился. Более низкий беловолосый юноша пожал плечами; обычное для него движение.

— Он будет в порядке, — добавил Ичиго, возвращая разговор к бессознательному телу. — Бери его за ноги.

Они подняли тело. Оба одновременно тяжело выдохнули.

— Так он не мертв? — спросил Тоширо, пока их шатало по комнате. К счастью, в клинике был безукоризненный порядок (чего нельзя было сказать об остальных комнатах в доме), так что не было угрозы оступиться и упасть. — Мне не придется вытаскивать тебя из тюрьмы?

— Я тебя умоляю, — простонал Ичиго и закатил глаза. — Ты мой парень, а не мой лучший друг.

— Мне больно оттого, что я лишил Абарая возможности быть твоим сообщником, но разве я не могу взять на себя обе роли? — легко ответил Тоширо и вопросительно поднял бровь. Ичиго засмеялся.

Они опустили мужчину на одну из высоких девственно чистых кроватей, и неожиданно их осенило: нужно перевернуть его на спину — иначе он задохнется в подушку.

— Мне жаль огорчать тебя, но в мои ближайшие планы попадание под арест не входит, — сказал Ичиго, пока они пытались совладать с телом. Их усилия были не напрасными, но потом оказалось, что они недооценили размеры кровати: мужчина упал на пол.

Тоширо, едва успевший отпрыгнуть в сторону, хмуро поглядел на тело у своих ног.

— Пускай лежит, — вздохнул Ичиго и пренебрежительно махнул рукой. — Он не скоро придет в себя — я его хорошо приложил.

Бирюзовые глаза странно поглядели на него. Тоширо все время хмурился, но теперь его брови сошлись угрожающе близко.

— Что произошло?

Поставив стул на его законное место, Ичиго безразлично пожал плечами.

— Он пытался проникнуть в клинику — незаконно, имей в виду; будь он пациентом, я бы знал — так что я схватил первый попавшийся предмет. Я даже не поверил, когда он не увернулся, идиот. Мне бы хотелось думать, что если попытаются ударить меня или тебя, что мы не будем так тупить.

— Не все занимаются каратэ и кендо, — напомнил Тоширо. — Но мне хочется думать, что я никогда не доживу до того момента, когда кто-то попытается вырубить меня стулом.

— Справедливо, — сказал Ичиго. Он подернул рукав, чтобы посмотреть на часы. — Папа скоро вернется. Посмотрим фильм или что?

— Мы просто оставим его здесь? — спросил Тоширо и качнул снежной головой в сторону человека. — Что если он проснется?

Ичиго задумался на секунду. Жуткая нецелесообразность: грабитель просыпается и заканчивает свое дело.

— Пойду схожу за скотчем. Встань здесь и сделай зверскую рожу.

Его парня это явно не убедило. Ичиго снова рассмеялся и поцеловал его.

— Для тебя это обычное дело, да? Сделать такое лицо.

Тоширо оттолкнул его.

 — Принеси уже этот дурацкий скотч. Не хочу объяснять твоему отцу, почему я стою в его клинике рядом с бессознательным мужчиной. Он может подумать, что я тебе изменяю.

Смех Ичиго разнесся по всему дому.


End file.
